Dragon Hunters
The '''Dragon Hunters' are the main antagonists in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Their leaders are Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. They made their debut in the third expansion pack in School of Dragons, Battle for the Edge, and their series debut in Night of the Hunters, Part 1. History Currently not much is known about them except that The Reaper and the Dragon Eye, are part of their history. There is a particular sect of Dragon Hunters residing on Dramillion Island called the "Loyal Order of Ingerman". These Hunters have a small base camp with an elaborate piece-meal house and a statue honoring Ingar Ingerman. These Hunters train with techniques developed by Ingar, who was a Dragon Hunter himself. It is possibly that Ingar Ingerman founded the Dragon Hunter Tribe and was it's first chieftain. This, presumably, entails live-catching Dramillion dragons and caging them with a manacle around their strong tails so that they cannot fly. Once new Dragon Hunter recruits arrive, the Dramillions are then released to be hunted down by the recruits to train. These dragons offer a good Hunter training opportunity, since they can mimic any dragon's fire. The Loyal Order of Ingermans even have a song]]. New recruits often touch the statue of Ingar for luck in Hunting. Cleve is even seen requesting protection from Ingar as if to a god. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut to the Ship Graveyard to seize Trader Johann's treasure before Dagur the Deranged did. They were told about The Reaper by Johann, and how he tried to go onto it several times, only to be thwarted by the booby traps. Hiccup wondered why someone would go through so much trouble to keep people away from the ship, and deduced that there was something on it that the owners didn't want people to find. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 The Reaper had dragon proof cages that could withstand dragon fire. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Night of the Hunters, Part 1 The Dragon Riders first encountered the Dragon Hunters after Ryker took Stormfly away from Astrid. On their way to their port, Ryker then captured the other dragon riders except Hiccup and Snotlout. Ryker then revealed that he was working with the Berserker Tribe's chief, Dagur the Deranged, his sister Heather. Night of the Hunters, Part 2 The riders then found out about the Hunters' dealings, such as making Gronckle Iron, making spear tips with Deadly Nadder spikes, and skinning Hideous Zipplebacks for their hides. Luckily, the riders and their dragon were able to escape Ryker's ship with Hiccup's and Snotlout's help. Snow Way Out Ryker and the Dragon Hunters later went to Glacier Island to get a tooth from the Snow Wraith to make their own Dragon Eye key. During this time, Heather and Windshear were actually infiltrating the Dragon Hunters in order to bring them down from the inside. Only Astrid knew of this mission. Ryker and his men failed in capturing the Snow Wraiths. Edge of Disaster, Part 1 The Hunters then attacked an island and tortured the wild dragons living there in order to get them to attack Trader Johann's ship and distract Hiccup. Edge of Disaster, Part 2 They attacked Dragon's Edge in order to get the Dragon Eye. However, Ryker and Dagur failed when Hiccup returned with the wild dragons. A Time to Skrill The Dragon Hunters then briefly captured the Frozen Skrill, but lost it when Hiccup and his riders freed it. Maces and Talons, Part 1 Ryker then brought Dagur, Heather, and his Berserkers to meet with Viggo Grimborn. Viggo and Heather set out to capture a Flightmare. Heather met up with Hiccup and Astrid about the plan and decided to use the opportunity to take the head of the Dragon Hunters down. However, Viggo was aware that Heather was a spy and used the riders plan against them, capturing Heather, Windshear, and the Flightmare. Maces and Talons, Part 2 Viggo decided to test Hiccup's abilities by leaving the game Maces and Talons on his ship, with pieces representing him, Hiccup, and Heather. Knowing the prize was Heather's life, Hiccup took the challenge. However, Viggo was able to outsmart Hiccup and take the Dragon Eye. Using the Flightmare's mist, Viggo was able to activate the emergency release, giving him access to the Dragon Eye's information, even without a Snow Wraith tooth. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Enemy of My Enemy The Dragon Hunter then broke off their alliance with Dagur. They then set up a trap for Hiccup. However, it failed when Dagur helped Hiccup and Toothless escape. Dagur also took one of their ships. Buffalord Soldier The Dragon Hunters then spread the Scourge of Odin onto one of their ships in order to create a outbreak to demand the only known cure. They were then able to find the last Buffalord on Odin's Respite in order to get the cure from the dragon. However, they were unable to keep the Buffalord caged on their ship. Stryke Out Ryker and one of his fellow hunters then hosted a series of Dragon Fights that had the Triple Stryke win numerous victories against various dragon. However, it's victories became to routine. However, the hunter in charge of the fights was able to Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless was able to hold his own against a Razorwhip and the Triple Sryke. The fights ended when the other riders freed the dragons from the Hunters. Tone Death The Dragon Hunters then tried to move a shipment of Dragons and eggs, but were stopped by the riders. Between a Rock and a Hard Place Using a pair of Quakens, the Dragon Hunters then took large shipments of marble work from island back to their island to build a dragon-proof fortress. However, their efforts were stopped by Hiccup's riders and the fortress was collapsed by the Quakens. Family on the Edge The Hunters then set up a trap for the riders, but it failed when Dagur and Shattermaster attacked (probably killed). Last Auction Heroes The Dragon Hunters then had auction which brought in a large number of buyers from across the Barbaric Archipelago including a special guest (a member of Drago Bludvist's Army). However, the auction ended when the Riders freed the dragons. However, Viggo was able to escape with Berk's gold. Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 Viggo then decided to make a truce with hiccup on Botany Blight. However, the Hunters used Hiccup's riders to distract Queen Mala and her Defenders of the Wing to take the Eruptodon from the Caldera Cay's volcano. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 A pair of hunters were left behind and attempted to kill Mala. After questioning the two hunters, Mala, Hiccup, and three of his riders tracked the Hunters. At first, they were only able to find a ship that did not have the Eruptodon. Hiccup then realized that Viggo's plan was for the Great Protector to awaken Dragon's Edge volcona in order to deprive the Riders of their base. The hunter were also to turn the Edge's outpost's weapons upon the Riders. However, the riders were able to take back their outpost and the Edge's gronckles were able to return the Great Protector back to Caldera Cay. Gruff Around the Edges Gruffnut Thorston had a debt to pay with the hunters. He attempted to sell Barf and Belch to the hunters but failed when Ruffnut pushed off Barf and Belch. However, Ruff and Tuff rescued him from the hunters and left him at the mercy of a quaken. Midnight Scrum Viggo and his dragon hunters then placed a bounty on Hiccup. Several bounty hunters, such as Savage attempted to take him to Viggo. Only Krogan was succesful in capturing Hiccup and bringing him to Ryker. However, Ryker double-crossed Krogan and lost Hiccup. Ryker and his dragon hunters were then warned by Stoick not to continue with Hiccup's bounty. Not Lout The dragon hunters then increased their supply of Dragon root arrows. They also arranged a trap for the Riders. However, the trap failed and their supply was disrupted. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Living on the Edge Following the apparent demise of Viggo, the Dragon Hunters were then led by Krogan. Together, they captured a Death Song and used it to capture dragons. Krogan then had a hunter killed for questioning his methods. Return of Thor Bonecrusher Krogan then discovered that Viggo had survived and agreed to work with Krogan. Viggo took back command and his men then worked with Krogan on how to take the edge and find the Dragon Eye. Dawn of Destruction The Hunters took part in taking the Edge alongside Krogan's Dragon Flyers. Despite Viggo's and Krogan's difficulties in working together, they were able force the riders to retreat to Caldera Cay. The Dragon Hunters then attempted to capture Fishlegs Ingerman, to no avail. The Hunters then assisted Viggo in finding the Dragon Eye. The Wings of War, Part 1 The Hunters then used Hiccup's Diving Bell to go into the Edge's volcano. There, Viggo and and one of his hunters found the Dragon Eye. The Wings of War, Part 2 The Hunters were then forced to leave when a fleet from Berk came and Hiccup was able to lure all but Krogan's Singetail away from the Edge. Despite losing the Edge, Krogan, Viggo and his hunters were able to leave with the Dragon Eye. Sins of the Past After Krogan and his flyers failed to retrieve Heather's Dragon Eye Lens, Krogan, Viggo, and his hunters were then given the lens by their spy and employer, Johann at the Hunter's headquarters. Together, they planned to find the king of all dragons. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In Plain Sight Dragon Hunters where dispatched by Viggo Grimborn to assist Johann in his plan to acquire the Dragon Eye Lens from Hiccup, but failed miserably. No Bark, All Bite Johann and Viggo sent Dragon Hunters to help Krogan and his Flyers on his attack on Berk, but they failed due to the interference of Stoick and Hiccup. Loyal Order of Ingerman In the Dragon Hunter Training Academy, administrated by Cleve, the Dragon Hunters hunted Dramillions so they could be slaughtered by new recruits due to the Dramillions ability to mimic other dragon’s fire. The hunt was stopped by Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, and a pack of Dramillions and the school was burned by Lava Blasts. Triple Cross When Johann betrays the the Dragon Hunter Chieftain Viggo, Johann forces the Hunters to serve him as their new chief. When Viggo attempted to take his revenge, aided by his Skrill, Hiccup, and Toothless, he is mortally wounded. Viggo them sacrifices his life to save Hiccup and Toothless to escape as he and his Skrill are presumably killed by Johann's Hunters. King of Dragons, Part 2 In the final battle between the riders and the hunters on Berserker Island, every dragon that the riders had befriended and saved in the past joined in to assist their saviors and friends in their fight, along with their friends the Wingmaidens, so they could once and for all end the reign of the Dragon Hunters. While in the underground den of the King of all Dragons, Johann was killed by the icy breath of the dragon he seeked, which somehow didn't harm Hiccup despite being in it's line of fire. With both the Grimborns and Johann dead, followed by Krogan when he returned to his master emptied handed, the hunters fled and were believed to be dispended. As they had no leader to lead them and were stripped of their ships, weapons and power to continue their dragon hunting. Dragonvine When Hiccup and his riders were surrounded by Silkspanners, he discoverd that the Dragon Hunters had attacked the dragons before. Games School of Dragons The Dragon Hunters first appear on Hobblegrunt Island, stealing a mysterious blue object, later found out to be an egg of a Luminous Krayfin. They are driven off by the Dragon Riders. Harald Forkbeard, who tricked the Dragon Riders, aided the hunters in returning their weapons, as well as capturing a Catastrophic Quaken and Armorwing. Though Harald somewhat redeems himself by giving the player a Dragon Hunter disguise and taking them to the Hunters' hideout to free the dragons. The Dragon Hunters later attack Dragon's Edge, but thanks to the preparations that the Dragon Riders, including Heather, have made, they are able to defeat the Hunters and drive them away. Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters